Voodoo: An Intro
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Enam tubuh ringkih terpenjara. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali kecuali ada lebih banyak teriakan, jeritan, dan rintihan. Mereka mencoba meronta, hanya untuk dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit bahwa sekujur tubuh mereka telah diikat kuat, nyaris menggantung pada langit-langit kotor di atas kepala mereka. Dan tuan mereka, tertawa. / Sebuah fanfiksi berdasarkan MV VIXX, Voodoo Doll.


_Pada suatu hari di masa lalu._

_(N)_

Aku membuka mata, pada akhirnya, setelah membiarkan kelopak mataku tertutup rapat—terjahit—selama puluhan jam. Pemandangan yang kudapatkan masih sama, sensasinya juga. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali kecuali ada lebih banyak teriakan, jeritan, dan rintihan. Aku tak merasa perlu bertanya dari mana asalnya karena semua jenis suara yang menyiksa telinga ini telah bergaung di dalam kepalaku sejak sangat lama. Setiap kali aku membuka mata, hanya hal-hal sama yang berulang kali kulihat: enam sosok malang terkurung di dalam penjara mereka masing-masing, tungkai mereka terikat pada dinding dan tak satu pun dari mereka mampu melakukan apa pun kecuali hanya diam dan menunggu lebih banyak penyiksaan.

Aku mencoba bertahan, namun suara-suara ini menggempurku secara bersamaan sehingga satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah kembali ke dalam tidurku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu—lebih tepatnya, aku tidak berani. Tak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berani berpura-pura tidur, atau sungguh-sungguh tertidur, karena _dia _pasti akan menghukum kami. _Dia _tahu jika kami berpura-pura, atau jika kami melakukan sedikit saja hal yang tidak disukainya. Jika _dia _tahu, dia akan marah. Dan jika _dia _marah, segala hal mengerikan yang hanya terjadi di mimpi buruk kami akan benar-benar terwujud.

Maka aku kembali membuka mata, hanya untuk mendapati figurnya telah berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan raut wajah selembut malaikat berpadu helaian rambut kuning madu, _dia _tersenyum kepadaku. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah jarum—batang besi lancip itu terlalu besar untuk disebut sebagai jarum, tapi _dia _selalu menyebutnya begitu—tapi bukan itu yang kutakutkan; apa yang menjadi mimpi burukku ada di tangan kirinya.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam boneka jahit kesayangannya. Dengan sebuah mata kancing dan jahitan x besar sebagai sepasang mata, boneka itu bertengger lunglai di dalam genggamannya. Diam, siap untuk diperlakukan sesuka hati tuannya.

Kemudian, kulihat _dia _mengangkat jarumnya tinggi-tinggi. Senyuman surgawi sekali lagi muncul di antara lekuk-lekuk wajahnya sebelum _dia _menghujamkan jarum itu tepat di kepala si boneka. Dia menghujamnya lagi, dan lagi. Menusuknya dan tertawa senang setiap kali ujung jarumnya menghantam boneka di tangannya.

Selanjutnya, aku tak mengingat apa pun kecuali rasa sakit yang meledak-ledak di dalam kepalaku.

—

_(Hongbin)_

Aku selalu memimpikan sebuah ruangan yang sejuk dengan kaca jendela menuju dunia luar, tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Dari kaca-kaca yang menjadi jendela sekaligus dinding penjaraku, aku telah melihat begitu banyak kengerian. Dan kematian. Dan kehidupan kembali, dan kematian lagi. Lalu segalanya kembali ke awal dan begitu pula prosesi penyiksaan ini kembali berlanjut. Tak ada gunanya melawan—dan tak satu pun dari kami berminat untuk melawan—karena _dia _memiliki apa yang menjadi inti dari eksistensi kami. _Dia _tahu kekuatan kami. _Dia _tahu kelemahan kami. _Dia _menikmati semua ini dan tak satu pun dari kami dibolehkan untuk menghentikan semua itu karena memang itulah inti dari semua ini. Semua kengerian ini.

Maka aku membiarkan dengan sukarela ketika _dia _mulai memasangkan kait-kait ini menembus kulit dan dagingku, mengikat seluruh tungkaiku ke dinding dan membiarkan begitu banyak serpihan kaca menancap di sekujur tangan, dada, dan perutku. _Dia _menyukainya, jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Lagipula, _dia _selalu berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku. Jika ini memang benar cinta, aku akan merelakan apa pun untuk_nya_, bahkan nyawaku sendiri. Serpihan-serpihan kaca dan tali-temali yang mengikatku di dalam dinding kaca ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan besarnya cinta yang akan _dia _berikan… sebentar lagi.

Aku melihatnya meninggalkan ruangan dengan sofa dan jendela kaca pecah, dan kini _dia _berjalan kemari. _Dia _tersenyum kepadaku, selalu seperti itu bahkan sejak pertama kali kami dipertemukan oleh takdir. Setiap langkahnya berlalu dengan indah; aku bahkan tak mampu menemukan kengerian itu di dalam dirinya jika setiap langkah yang diambilnya justru membuatnya tampak semakin anggun. Rambut kuning-madunya berkibar halus, semakin lembut seiring menipisnya jarak di antara kami. Segala kekagumanku tumpah ruah dan sekujur tubuhku runtuh di atas kedua lututku sendiri.

Begitu _dia _sampai di hadapanku, senyumnya kembali melebar. Tanganku yang dipenuhi oleh serpihan kaca mencoba meraihnya. Tapi aku tidak mampu, karena dinding kaca ini menjadi penghalang di antara kami.

Padahal, aku ingin sekali menembus tubuhnya, mengambil jantungnya dan merobeknya dengan gigiku.

Tapi aku tak mampu, karena sekali lagi _dia _telah membutakan mataku lewat sebuah tusukan di mata boneka jahit kesayangannya.

—

_(Ravi)_

Dari dalam ruang kaca yang mahamengerikan ini, hanya dua hal yang mampu ditangkap indera-inderaku: penyiksaan-penyiksaan dan jeritan, dan bau busuk yang kerap menyiksaku sepanjang malam. Jika aku tertidur, bebauan dari makanan-makanan busuk pemberian_nya _akan menjelma menjadi mimpi burukku. Mereka akan memenuhi mulut, kerongkongan, lambungku, dan akan berakhir menjadi siklus menjijikan baru yang harus kualami kembali. Tak lebih baik, jika aku terbangun, bebauan ini akan tetap menghantuiku dan semakin memperburuk siksaan yang ditujukannya kepada kami.

Aku mencoba meronta, hanya untuk dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit bahwa sekujur tubuhku telah diikat kuat, nyaris menggantung pada langit-langit kotor di atas kepalaku. Di belakangku, sebuah meja panjang ditempatkan membelah sempitnya penjara ini. Di atas meja panjang itu, seperti yang telah kusebutkan sebelumnya, terdapat berpiring-piring kebusukan yang menjadi teman hidupku sehari-hari. Bahkan tanpa mesti repot-repot menusuk-nusuk tubuhku pun, _dia _sudah menyiksaku dengan keadaan ini.

Aku membencinya, lebih dari apapun. Kenyataan yang menyebutkan bahwa _dia _merupakan tuan kami membuatku semakin frustrasi dan semua ini menjadi dilema besar buatku. Tuan kami, siapa pun dan seburuk apa pun itu, akan menjadi satu-satunya figur yang harus kami patuhi, kami lindungi, kami jaga dengan segenap jiwa dan raga kami. Dan inilah yang menjadi mengerikan, ketika tuan-tuan kami merupakan orang-orang yang hanya mendamba kesakitan yang terlontar dari lidah kami. Di sisi lain, aku membenci_nya_. Aku membenci wanita berparas malaikat ini lantaran tak ada satu pun kebaikan yang dapat kutemukan di dalam dirinya. Hanya kengerian dan semakin banyak penyiksaan. Hanya sayatan-sayatan pada dagingku yang pada akhirnya akan dijahitnya kembali untuk disayatnya lagi pada akhirnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak jeritan dan teriakan menggema di dalam gorong-gorong ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menandingi kengerian itu hanyalah tawanya yang terdengar setiap kali _dia _berhasil menghunjamkan jarumnya pada kepala si boneka, atau ketika _dia _berhasil menciptakan luka-luka baru pada tubuh kami.

Atau ketika _dia _membutakan mataku dan Hongbin, dan menggantinya dengan dua pasang bola mata x mengerikan ini.

Aku memandangi bayangan samar diriku pada kaca bertuliskan hal-hal acak yang disukainya—dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menggodaku. Kemudian, kulihat _dia _memandangiku dari seberang. _Dia _tahu aku sedang memandanginya dengan kebencian. Maka dari itu, dia menusuk perut boneka di tangannya dan tertawa ketika aku menjerit lantaran kurasakan seluruh isi perutku hendak meledak keluar.

—

_(Leo)_

Apa yang telah salah kulakukan sehingga aku mendapatkan hukuman semacam ini? Jika boleh, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki segalanya. Aku ingin memperbaiki _segalanya _dan mengubah takdir kami. Sesederhana itu. Tetapi, jangankan kembali ke masa lalu, untuk berbalik dan memandangi wajah kelima sesamaku yang lain pun aku tak mampu karena keenam kait yang menembus punggungku ini telah sejak begitu lama membatasi pergerakanku.

Aku memiringkan badan ke kiri, tak mendapatkan apa pun kecuali lebih banyak rasa sakit dan bau amis yang menyeruak dari luka-lukaku akibat begitu banyak kait menembus sekujur tubuhku sampai ke kaki. Kemudian aku beralih ke kanan, lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan sedikit pun kelegaan karena hanya rasa sakit yang sama yang pada akhirnya memenuhi tubuhku. Lantas aku kembali tertunduk, kedua tanganku menggenggam erat-erat tali-temali yang mengikat seluruh tubuhku ke langit-langit ruangan. Paling tidak, dengan begini aku bisa tidak terlalu merasa sakit, walaupun nyeri di kedua pergelangan tanganku tetap terasa.

Dalam hati aku meringis, ingin rasanya aku menangis. Aku tak sekuat mereka yang berada di lima penjara yang lain. Aku tidak bisa lagi menjerit. Aku tidak bisa lagi melawan, bahkan tidak lagi mampu berpikir untuk bisa melawan. Lagipula, _dia _adalah tuan kami. Kesenangan baginya adalah anugerah bagi kami. Tak satu pun dari kami ditakdirkan untuk membangkang, seburuk apa pun perlakuan yang kami terima.

Mungkin… mungkin ada kebaikan di antara semua ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan setiap kait ini menelusup semakin dalam dan merobek dagingku lebih banyak setiap detiknya. Ketika aku membuang napas, hanya lebih banyak rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Kembali kudengar rintihan keluar dari sela-sela gigiku. Dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengulang segala proses ini.

Jika saja… jika saja _dia _mau memberikan kesempatan, akan kulakukan apa saja yang _dia _pinta. Akan kuberikan apa saja yang _dia _inginkan. Bahkan jika itu akan mengurangi atau bahkan menghabiskan nyawaku sama sekali, akan kulakukan. Akan kulakukan asalkan _dia _berhenti menyiksa kami.

Tepat ketika aku merasakan segala rasa sakit ini di puncaknya, _dia _datang, membawa serta jarum dan boneka jahit di tangannya. Aku tak sanggup jika harus berbalik dan melihatnya tersenyum sebelum menusukku lagi.

Aku memejamkan mata, gemetar, menunggu tusukan itu datang lagi. Tapi _dia _tidak melakukan itu. Dia memelintir leher si boneka dan aku merasakan sensasi yang sama pada leherku yang nyaris patah.

—

_(Ken)_

Kubangan air yang merendam kakiku terasa dingin; aku hampir bisa merasakan dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang, merasuk ke dalam daging dan aliran darahku. Semua ini adalah apa yang memang pantas kudapatkan. Kami tak boleh memprotes, karena itulah aturan utama yang berlaku pada kehidupan kami yang nyaris tanpa akhir ini. Tidak peduli sedingin apa air yang disiramkan pada tubuhmu, atau sepanas apa batu bara yang dilesakkan masuk ke dalam perutmu, perlawanan adalah suatu hal yang tabu. Mustahil untuk bahkan sekadar dipikirkan, dan tak satu pun dari kami diperbolehkan untuk mempertimbangkan hal sekecil apa pun tentang pemberontakan.

Lagipula, mengapa pula kami mesti melawan? _Dia_ adalah tuan kami; _dia_ mencintai kami sebagaimana kami harus mencintainya juga. Segala hal yang dilakukannya pada kami: semua simpul dan kait-kait ini, semua sayatan dan cabikan-cabikan ini, semua bagian tubuh kami yang diirisnya lantas dijahit kembali, adalah kesenangan baginya. Kesenangan bagi tuan kami adalah kesenangan bagi kami juga. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggu-gugat ketentuan yang telah hidup selama ratusan tahun itu.

Aku menghela napas dalam hati—karena jika aku melakukannya secara terang-terangan, itu akan memancingnya untuk menyiksaku lebih jauh lagi. Hal terakhir yang dilakukannya ketika mendapatiku mengembuskan napas lelah di hadapannya telah menjadi mimpi buruk paling mengerikan buatku. Saking mengerikannya hingga aku tak mengingat apa pun kecuali rasa membakar dari batu bara yang dilesakkannya ke dalam paru-paruku.

Namun bukan berarti aku tidak menantinya di sini, di ruang kaca yang basah ini.

_Dia_ mencintai kami semua. Aku meyakininya dari setiap langkah yang diambilnya untuk menjadi lebih dekat denganku. Kini, dia telah berdiri di hadapanku, dengan boneka jahit kesayangannya yang menatapku nanar dengan mata kancingnya. _Dia_ meninggalkan jarumnya di atas meja, bersama beberapa bilah pisau berkarat dan puluhan jenis tindik berbagai rupa. Yang dibawanya ke hadapanku selain boneka jahit itu hanyalah sebuah kotak kecil perunggu yang tak kukenal. _Dia_ tersenyum kepadaku, membiarkan kedua tanganku meraihnya secara fana lewat dinding kaca yang membatasi kami.

Kemudian kotak kecil itu membuka, menampakkan kobaran api yang membakar tangan si boneka. Aku menarik tanganku kembali dan seketika meringis pedih mendapati sebuah luka bakar besar telah bersarang di sana.

—

_(Hyuk)_

Aku nyaris menutup mata menghadapi semua ini. Kami tak sungguh merasakan emosi yang berarti namun, tak dapat kupungkiri, siksaan yang mendera kelima saudaraku yang lain turut membuatku tersiksa secara mental. Di hadapanku, kulihat N terjebak di dalam rasa sakit dan pedihnya sendirian. Kemudian Hongbin yang dibutakan kedua matanya, Ravi yang berkali-kali dihunjam perutnya, Leo yang berulang kali dipuntir lehernya, dan Ken yang harus merasakan begitu banyak luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bukan berarti aku tak mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri karena aku pun telah mendapatkan siksaan yang sama. Kami telah terlalu terbiasa untuk bangun di pagi hari—kami hanya dapat memperkirakan kapan pagi dan malam—dan mendapati tubuh kami masih diikat-nyaris-digantung ke langit-langit dengan cara yang sama. Kami terdiam tanpa melawan; tahu bahwa waktu ada di dalam genggamannya dan kami hanya harus menunggu sampai takdir kami ditentukan hari itu. Jika salah satu—atau kesemua—dari kami mati, kami akan terbangun lagi esok hari.

Benar. Terlepas dari figur manusiawi kami, kami berenam adalah makhluk abadi. Dan itu merupakan hal yang menjadikan tuan kami lebih senang lagi. _Dia_ senang ketika kami terbangun dengan luka-luka dan sayatan yang telah pulih dan menutup, karena itu berarti _dia_ bisa membelah lebih banyak lagi anggota tubuh kami. Atau, jika suasana hatinya sedang tak begitu bagus, _dia_ akan membunuh kami lagi.

Aku meringis tanpa suara, takut kalau-kalau _dia_ akan menghukumku karena aku bersuara tanpa diminta olehnya. Tanpa sadar aku telah begitu banyak merintih akibat rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari banyaknya implan substansi serupa kayu yang telah lama ditanamkannya di kedua tanganku dan beberapa bagian tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak sendirian dalam menanggung rasa sakit ini; di seberang, Hongbin pun merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan aku tak sampai hati membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menahan semua rasa sakit itu.

Tepat ketika kusadari rasa sakit ini telah sedikit mereda, aku melihatnya datang menghampiri dan menyapa pagiku dengan boneka jahit yang sama masih terkulai di tangannya. Berbeda dengan lima yang lain, aku tak mampu menutupi rasa takutku, dan inilah yang paling disukainya dariku. _Dia_ menyukainya ketika aku gemetar di bawah simpul-simpul mati yang mengikat ini, dan _dia_ akan lebih menyiksaku lagi. Aku menutup mata, rapat-rapat, tak mampu menatap langsung mata tuanku sendiri karena aku ketakutan.

Selama sedetik, aku tak merasakan apa pun. Aku membuka mata, dan detik berikutnya kurasakan tangan tuan kami mematahkan tulang belakangku lewat cengkeraman tangannya pada punggung si boneka.

—

– _Open the doors of hell. Sinners who made her cry, cry tears of blood. –_

Kami berlari secepat mungkin, melewati labirin demi labirin menuju pintu keluar yang telah menunggu untuk dibuka lebar-lebar. Sejak kami terbebas dari ruang-ruang kecil yang menjadi penjara kami, hanya udara dingin menusuklah yang menjadi teman perjalanan kami dalam pelarian ini. Seakan setiap tikungan yang kami ambil akan membawa lebih banyak udara dingin yang merasuk menembus potongan kain compang-camping yang telah sejak lama menjadi satu-satunya pelindung tubuh kami yang ringkih oleh penyiksaan.

Lebih banyak tikungan dan cabang menyambut kami di depan. Beberapa kali kami berselisih paham meski tak satu pun dari kami bersuara. Kami hampir tak pernah lagi bicara lewat suara; kepedihan dari mata ke mata sudah cukup menggambarkan keadaan kami terhadap satu sama lain. Tetapi pada akhirnya kami tetap berlarian tanpa arah, berlari dengan bekal hanya berupa naluri dan keinginan untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit. Selebihnya, kami membiarkan takdir membawa tubuh kami ke mana saja.

Kemudian, kami mendengar sebuah jeritan. Bukan jeritan kesakitan seperti yang biasa kami dengar dari tenggorokkan kami sendiri, melainkan sebuah jeritan dari suara yang amat familiar. Ini adalah jeritan yang berasal dari tuan kami. _Dia _tahu kami telah melarikan diri, dan kini _dia _murka. Kami dapat mendengar kesakitan dan kekecewaan menyeruak di antara jeritan-jeritannya yang memekakkan telinga. _Dia _memanggil nama kami satu per satu, menimbulkan godaan yang memancing untuk kembali. Tapi tak satu pun dari kami ingin kembali. Tak satu pun.

Pada awalnya, kupikir kami telah bebas. Tapi aku salah besar. Tiba-tiba kulihat tubuh Leo melayang di udara, diikuti Hyuk dan kemudian N. Tubuh mereka dipuntir dengan cara paling tidak manusiawi dan aku dapat mendengar suara gemeretak tulang yang remuk, entah dari tubuh siapa. Kemudian kurasakan sakit yang sama juga menyerangku. Tubuhku pun turut terangkat ke udara kosong, diikuti oleh Ken dan Ravi yang kini terempas menuju dinding beton. Detik selanjutnya, aku telah mendarat dengan kasar di atas lantai gelap.

Kepalaku terasa berputar, barangkali nyaris hancur. Ketika aku kembali tersadar, mereka berlima telah berada begitu jauh dariku. Aku melihat mereka mengulurkan tangan, tapi tak mampu kuraih karena kurasakan pengaruh boneka itu kini memenuhi diriku seutuhnya. _Dia _tidak menghendaki kami melarikan diri, tapi _dia _tak cukup kuat untuk bisa menarik kembali kami berenam. Maka jawaban dari permasalahan ini adalah, _dia_ harus memilih satu. Dan _dia _memilihku.

_Dia _telah memilihku untuk menjadi satu-satunya boneka yang harus tinggal di dalam penjaranya selamanya.

"Hongbin!" Aku menyaksikan N, pada akhirnya, menyerukan namaku. Tangannya mengulur lebih jauh, meski tatapannya—seperti juga tatapan kami semua—tetap kosong tak berarti. Dia hendak melangkah untuk menyelamatkanku, tapi segalanya sudah terlambat.

Aku hampir dapat meraih tangan mereka, tetapi tuan kami telah terlebih dulu menarikku kembali lewat boneka yang ada di tangannya. Pada akhirnya, tanganku hanya meraih udara hampa ketika kurasakan tubuhku terangkat kembali ke udara, tak berdaya. Kemudian kurasakan tubuhku diseret paksa di udara, kembali ke dalam labirin menuju kegelapan.

Segalanya berubah hitam. Dan di balik kegelapan ini, hanya ada satu hal yang akan menantiku.

Penyiksaan. Lebih banyak penyiksaan.

—


End file.
